


Just a Nightmare

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Reader has a Nightmare and seeks out their chancellor to calm down. It's complete fluff. First fic I wrote for the fandom a while back. Reader can be either gender. Tried to leave it open.





	Just a Nightmare

They were everywhere. You were choking on the smell of blood and demons. They were all over biting and clawing at your skin. It didn’t matter how loud you screamed for him. Ardyn was dead. His darkness won over and destroyed him. Even now all you could see was his face. Blood oozing from his eyes and mouth. His still beating heart in the mouth of a demon. Thankfully that’s when someone shook you. You jerked up quickly and had a small knife to their neck. It was Ravus. He wasn’t even blinking. You looked over and lowered it, trying to hide how much you were shaking.

“C-commander Ravus….. What brings you here?”

“I came to find The Chancellor… Your Aid outside told you that you seemed to be in a nightmare. Thought it safer if I woke you.” You nodded then and looked over. He was gone.

“Right… Um… I don’t know where he is.”

“I figured… I think you should go find him.” You nodded and tossed off the blankets. You were wearing one of his more casual shirts with some pajama pants with a moogle on one leg. You checked your phone and sighed. It was two in the morning. Ravus was standing back but he noticed.

“You haven’t been sleeping…” You nodded then as you got flip flops on. The floor outside of the room was cold. You hated walking on it barefoot. He sighed then.

“I’ll escort you till you find him.”

“Ravus… No. It’s fine… I think I know where he is…. Do you have to talk to him tonight?”

“No… It can wait. Are you sure…?”

“Very. Go get some rest Ravus.” You smiled gently at him then and he sighed.

“Very well… Make sure you take a coat. It’s cold in the halls.” You nodded then and Grabbed your favorite blanket. You wrapped it around you then and left. He went further down the hall as you went the opposite way and down the staircase. It’s only been a few months since you moved in with Ardyn. You couldn’t believe it the day he asked you. You two had been seriously dating for well over six months and he wanted to make sure you were going to be safe even when he couldn’t see you. So He offered you a home in the niflheim palace. Only ever since you moved in, Without him close by, Nightmares haunted you when you slept. You weren’t sure why. Maybe it was because you worried about him constantly. You turned left down a hall and stopped outside of a tall door. He was always leaving to go after the prince and stop him from his goal. You didn’t understand why fully but it didn’t matter. All you cared about was that he came home safely. Maybe that was how you knew where he was. This was his study. He spent a lot of time in here. Usually with you unless he thought you needed sleep or had a meeting. You always knocked gently three times. He knew it was you. You could hear him moving behind the door and soon it opened.

“My dear…. What are you doing up love?”

“Um… May I come in and tell you?” Ardyn smiled then and nodded. He moved and let you into the warm study. He kept a fire going in here at all times. It kept this part of the palace warm. You could tell he had been in the second part on the sectional working. You heard the door close and then his arms were around you. You felt your shoulders relax then.

“What’s going on…?”

“I had a nightmare…. I’ve been having them…. They won’t stop…” You felt weak for saying this. You had never told him. Ardyn sighs then. He knew. Your aid had told him before now.

“It’s alright…. I had a feeling… Seems I’m worrying my love too much.” He smiles then and turns you gently. You looked up at those amber eyes and just couldn’t help it. You hugged him close. You didn’t want to let go. They could come true if you weren’t there to protect him. You hardly felt the tears. You couldn’t lose him.

“Oh my dear….” He didn’t even ask. Ardyn just picked you up and carried you like a child. He couldn’t stand to see you cry nor to have you this fearful of your own mind. He sat down on the sectional and just rubbed your back through the blanket. Ever since you had come here, That blanket had been yours. It was soft and always smelled like him.

“It’s alright hon… It won’t happen…. I’m safe… So are you. Those demons can’t get you here.”

“But when you leave….”

“I’m not going to be leaving alone anymore.” You raised up a bit to look at him. He could see the bags under your eyes now. You hadn’t been sleeping for a longer time than he knew.

“What…?”

“I’ve been neglecting you, my love… But no more. If I go anywhere, I want you to come with me. I’ve seen so many places perfect for dates or adventures… and I want to take you to them. Business can wait. I’ve put it in front of my heart for far too long.” You chuckled then and poked his nose.

“And your stomach and your mind…. You get lost in your work too much babe…”

“I know. But no more. I’m up right now so I can be caught up in time for a date in altissia.” You stopped then and he smiled.

“After all… It will be our eight month anniversary. I figured It would be a good time to take you to your one wish.”

“Ardyn….” You didn’t have anything to say. He could tell. That’s probably why he kissed you. You kissed him back willingly. Everything was feeling right again. The fear was leaving. He broke it off though and gently pushed you back into his lap.

“But. Only if we can get you back to sleeping well ok? It’ll be hard to have a fun time when you can’t stay awake.” You nodded and smiled.

“Then… For tonight… May I stay in here with you?” He chuckled then and nodded.

“Of course… I’m not going to leave you alone if you miss me that badly.” You just smiled then and let him up to kill the lights before he sat down at the long part of the couch with a lamp on next to him. He had his legs stretched out in front of him with a small lap table set up with important papers. You curled up on his free side with a pillow against his leg and your blanket over you. He gently rubbed your head once you laid down and you just enjoyed it. He might seem odd to some but he was warm to you. He was safe and kind. Between the light record he kept playing in the background, the crackling fire and his breathing, it didn’t take you long to fall asleep. You barely moved except to scratch at a hair that kept falling against your nose.

Ardyn kept watch while he did his work. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have you care for him so much. It had been such a long time since someone loved him like you did. He never took it for granted. Around four, His eyes had enough. Words were blurred and his head kept dropping. So he put everything away making sure not to disturb your sleep. He came back with a second blanket he kept hidden and soon picked you up. You traded the pillow for his chest in your sleep and he used it himself. He stretched out so that all of you fit onto of him before covering you with the second larger blanket. You just mumbled then and snuggled into him. He hugged you then and went out without a fuss. He had his world in his arms after all. He knew it was safe.

At ten the next morning, Ravus knocked on the study door. He could hear a record playing but nothing else. He went back to the room but they both were missing this time . He wasn’t usually one to disobey manners but he had to know. He opened the door then and walked in.

“Chancellor?” The desk was a mess like always but he could see the papers he wanted were done. He gathered them before looking in the second room. The fires had died but it didn’t seem to matter. Ardyn and his lover were curled up together on the couch. Ardyn’s arms were around her while her hands were buried in his shirt. They were so peaceful together even if she did drool in her sleep. Ravus sighed then and smiled. Ardyn deserved this. It was about time he found someone who could help him with everything going on. He made sure the record would keep playing for the two before he walked out and waved two guards over. 

“No one enters until Ardyn says so. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Ravus nods then and started walking smiling. He couldn’t wait to see what else she could do for the chancellor. Maybe moving that new girl in was a good idea after all.


End file.
